The Bennet Trials
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Chris goes to meet Scott's family. Why does the host feel like he might not survive? SLASH ChrisxScott. Warnings for glomp attacks, crazy parents and typical host torture.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the 4th installment of the Gay Host Chronicles, this chapter was made partly because I had already been planning to write it and partly because a lovely reviewer requested it. This story is dedicated to you.

I would also like to point out that this story takes place two years in the past and Total Drama Island has not happened yet. Also remember I know nothing about Canada or air travel.

Disclaimer: I own Scott and I think that's better than owning TDI.

888

"And how old are my sisters again?" a blond man asked, quizzing the man across from him as they sat on a plane traveling from Alberta to Quebec.

The blond studied the sky out the small window, waiting for his partner's answer and frowned when the wait extended longer than it should have. He looked over at his lover and rolled his eyes.

"Chris!"

I looked up from the mirror in my hand, focusing my eyes on my boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"What Scotty?"

"I was asking you questions about my family, pay attention. And don't call me Scotty," I smirked, remembering full well the last time I had tried calling him Scotty, a cockroach in my cereal was enough of a warning.

"Alright, but why do I have to know all these things about your family?" I asked, not really caring, I knew their names…sortof, wasn't that enough?

Scott smirked sexily, damn him.

"Punishment for the rude awakening."

I chuckled, thoughts going back to this morning.

-

_I smirked as I pulled a bullhorn out of my bag, my newest toy, I couldn't wait to test out on people, especially looking forward to the day when I could hopefully use it on innocent teenagers. But for now, the first contestant would have to be my boyfriend and owner of the apartment I currently stood in._

_I looked around the cramped space, we got together in December, and it was August, 8 months we'd been dating then? Maybe I should ask him to move in with me soon, his place was crap and I had just gotten a brand new luxurious loft courtesy of my high-paying producers._

_I grinned and focused on my mission, turning on the horn and striding over to the bed which had a tuft of blond hair sticking out from under the comforter. I jumped onto the bed, straddling its occupant and yelling into the bullhorn._

"_Good Morning Scott!"_

_Instantly my lover jumped a foot in the air or would have if I wasn't sitting on him and stared at me in disbelief with wide angry eyes._

"_Can you ever wake me up normally?" he asked, raising a hand that was shaking from shock. I smirked._

"_Can you ever not put cayenne pepper in my coffee?" Scott blinked._

"_Point taken," the blond said and leaned forward to give me a peck on the lips._

_I moved off of him and perched on the side of the bed while he rubbed his sleep-filled eyes, smirking as he took in the sight of me wearing his boxers although he stole my boxers and my shirt! So it was only fair to return the favor. Scott's smirk deepened._

"_I like your hair like this; I hear the bird's nest look is very in right now." I scowled, wanting to sprint to the bathroom to perfect the do._

-

I ran my fingers through my hair subconsciously, but no worries, it was flawless as usual.

"So because I woke you up on time this morning, I suddenly get to be a game show contestant?" I asked, not liking the thought of roles being reversed, I was the host; _**I**_ was in charge of torture thank you!

"Yes," Scott simply nodded, "Now what are my sister's names and ages?"

I leaned back in my seat and looked out the plane window, wondering how soon we would reach our destination. My brow scrunched in concentration, his parents and sisters names had something to do with the alphabet and monosyllables…oh right!

"Paul, Quinn, Ruth, Scott, Tess," I listed happily, getting a smile from Scott.

"And their ages?" I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose, Scott was the middle child and he was 22. That meant his sisters…

"Ruth is 28 and Tess is 19?" I guessed and Scott giggled, clapping as he grinned.

"That's right!" God, he was so cute. I leaned over, pushing some of his hair behind his ear as I kissed him.

"Quizzing can wait," Scott whispered before deepening the kiss, moving across the space between our seats so he could straddle my lap. Hell yeah.

My arms wrapped around his waist while his encircled my neck loosely, his tongue lightly playing with mine. One hand started moving to cup his almost perfect ass (second only to mine of course) when a crackly voice broke over our heads.

"We are now approaching Quebec City Airport, please get ready for landing."

I tried to continue the kiss but Scott broke away and went back to his seat, sending me a heated glance that told me the session we had started would continue later. The thought made my pout disappear and I buckled my seat belt, preparing for our landing and for meeting Scott's family.

Not to sound cliché, but this was actually my first time going to meet the parents. In the past I didn't have relationships, I had flings, unimportant little affairs with faceless people I couldn't even begin to remember the names of but then the cliché happened. I met Scott, time stopped, new feelings were felt, blah blah blah and eight months later, here we were, Scott seeing his family for the first time since February and me, like his little dog on a leash, following him wherever he asked.

A role I for once didn't mind filling, with his looks that rivaled mine, who wouldn't follow Scott like a whipped puppy?

I shook my head as I noticed people moving around me to get off the plane, I followed their example and stood, grabbing my overhead bag and looked back to see Scott doing the same.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, following the other passengers out into the crowded airport.

I smiled as I let Scott lead me through me the throng towards the baggage carousel, his grip on my hand tightening, crowds always freaked him out. I squeezed back and let my gaze travel up and down my lover's body, taking in the purple cargo capris that hugged his legs and ass in all the right places and the black t-shirt with pink arm warmers.

I wonder if he'll ever grow out of wearing bright and childish clothing. I hope not, cuz he looks fabulous in them…

I'd opted for simple jeans and a blue button up shirt, wanting to impress the parents but not be trying too hard.

"Do you see our bag?" Scott bit his bottom lip as he stared at the seemingly never-ending line of luggage on the conveyer belt. I looked at the bags passing us and smirked, pointing.

"You tied a green ribbon to ours remember?" Scott smiled and reached out to grab the suitcase that did, in fact have a green ribbon tied to the handle.

-

"So, your dad is picking us up out front or are we taking a taxi?" I asked as we got through security and were heading through the packs of excited families and lost looking tourists, to the outside world.

"Unfortunately for you," Scott smirked and I almost had the urge to gulp, that was not a smirk that promised good things but very very evil things, "My dad is picking us up."

I barely had time to wonder how his dad meeting us could be a bad thing when I was pulled outside and Scott waved to a green jeep that was just pulling up to the curb.

An older, way less hot version of Scott got out of the jeep and made his way around the vehicle to us. He ran one hand through his thinning blondish-gray hair and held out the other hand to me which I shook cautiously since Scott was still smirking next to me.

"Hi, Paul Bennet, nice to finally meet you Chris MacLean, how was your trip? What's the weather like in Alberta? You can call me Paul, no Mr. Bennet stuff, I hear you're a TV host, we'll have to chat about that later, I'm very interested in television."

I blinked, waiting for more but the wind tunnel seemed to be done and I cracked a smile.

"Nice to meet you too dude, glad we could be here," I said, suddenly wishing we were back at my place in Alberta, preferably in bed.

Did Scott really come from the same gene pool as this man in a Hawaiian shirt and tan slacks?

"Here, let me get those bags in the trunk," Paul shook his head and hefted all three of our bags into his arms; I hope he didn't damage any of my hair gel or mirrors…

Scott chuckled at my shell-shocked look and pulled me into the back seat of the jeep.

"He gets excited easily but once he calms down, he's like any other dad," Scott reassured me and kissed my cheek as his dad got in the driver's seat and looked back at us with a smile before starting the car and driving out of the airport.

"So Chris, have you ever been to Quebec before?" Paul's endless list of questions started as we left the airport behind and began our hour-long drive to the small town outside Quebec City where Scott grew up.

-

Scott was right though, after the first half hour, Paul settled down and saved the rest of his questions about producers and celebrities for later. I think I liked this quiet side of Paul; it gave me time to notice that his eyes were blue unlike Scott's which were a honey brown and that a dragon tattoo was just visible over the collar of that flamboyant flower-printed shirt. Paul had a tat? Interesting, I'd have to convince Scotty to get one soon but you'd never see me inking something into my skin for all eternity, no way José.

Scott cuddled against my side, whispering to me that we were close to his neighborhood and I met Paul's gaze in the rear view mirror, but he looked away before I could tell if the gaze was threatening or agreeable, I hoped for the latter.

I cuddled back against Scott, whispering back into his ear my will, since I had a feeling I might not make it through this trip. He giggled and pointed out landmarks like his old high school as we drew closer and closer to the Bennet household.

-

It was normal looking, white with blue shutters, two stories and roses lining the front walk. I think Scott sensed my surprise because he smirked.

"What did you expect; it to be painted like a rainbow with my sisters jumping around a bonfire chanting evil voodoo spells?" I had to smile, I _had _expected a weird paintjob but the sisters and voodoo was a little over the top.

"Don't worry Chris, my sisters' only practice voodoo in their rooms, never in public," and with that my apparently crazy lover jumped out of the jeep to help his dad with the bags.

I laughed and stepped out of the car, grabbing my backpack and looking back up at the house, I saw movement in an upstairs window but who or whatever it was, was gone when I looked closer.

"Ready Christopher?" Scott grabbed my hand and looked at me with a grin, "You'll love my mom's cooking, she's making all my favorites!"

"Of course, not everyday our son turns twenty-two," Paul said, leading up the walk to the front door. Did I forget to mention it was Scott's birthday? Which gave Scott the perfect excuse to drag me to meet his family, I wondered yet again whether I would regret this but Scott gave me a shy smile and I forgot my nerves, taking a deep breath and trailed after my lover into the house.

The entryway was wide and open, blue walls with wood floors, a staircase to the left which led to the upstairs where I could just see a door, open a crack. To the right, was the living room, bright and airy with comfortable looking furniture and pearly white carpet. At the end of the hall was the kitchen, out of which a tall, wiry woman came. She had wavy brown hair and brown eyes the same shade as Scott's. She was wearing jeans and a yellow shirt, apparently the Bennet's were not a formal wear family…

"Bout time you got here, I had the chicken ready too early and I was worried it would be cold," she said to no one in particular and then seemed to notice her son and his boyfriend i.e. me, standing in the doorway waiting. She grinned.

"Scotty!" she rushed forward to give Scott a hug and Scott's grin was identical to hers.

"How come she can call you Scotty?" I asked, crossing my arms as they broke their hug fest, Scott stuck out his tongue at me and the woman's grin grew.

"Because I'm his mother that's why," she chuckled and held out a hand which instead of shaking, I bent low to kiss it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bennet," Quinn blushed.

"I remember you mentioning he was a charming slime ball Scotty," Quinn smirked and turned to walk back to the kitchen. I looked at Scott with my jaw on the floor.

"Slime ball?!"

"A very sexy charming slime ball," Scott giggled and jumped up to kiss my cheek but it didn't alleviate my pout.

Scott winked at me and grabbed our bags, heading for the stairs but didn't get very far before another Bennet woman made an appearance.

She was a brunette like her mother, her hair in a long braid down her back. She was wearing a flowy purple top and a green paisley ankle-length skirt with a slit up the side to her thigh, showing off purple tights and ballerina flats.

Blue eyes blinked at us as she descended the stairs, she had a very graceful air about her.

"Hi Ruth!" Scott smiled and picked up his older sister as she reached the bottom stair, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey bro," she said, her voice featherlike and husky. Scott broke the embrace and pushed his sister lightly in my direction.

"Chris, this is Ruth, she lives in Quebec City and is a real estate agent," I shook Ruth's hand and decided it would be best to hold back my gypsy comment.

"I've heard a lot about you Chris," Ruth smiled and it was hard to think that she was four years my senior, she didn't look twenty-eight, although maybe it was the purple eye shadow and plum lipstick that made her look so young.

"I'll just take your bags to your room," Paul interrupted and took the bags at Scott's feet into his arms and was up the stairs in a flash.

"What does your dad do again?" I asked in confusion, Ruth giving me a smirk before she joined her mother in the kitchen, I did not like being me at this moment.

"He's the football coach at my old school," Scott smiled, stepping over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my shirt.

"How about we go see what my mom's making in the kitchen," I started to smile in return when a shriek erupted upstairs. Scott started giggling, letting go of me and I watched in awe as a petite blond came pelting towards the stairs, almost tripping but catching herself and sliding down the banister into Scott's waiting arms.

She looked like a female version of Scott, her blond hair in playful pigtails on top of her head, a tight red tank top and jean shorts were her wardrobe.

I smiled at the sight of the siblings, bouncing up and down and squealing.

"I think I'd be jealous if you didn't look so much alike," I said and the girl suddenly pushed Scott away, sending him against a wall as she leaped at me and hugged me tight.

"Hi! I'm Tess! It's so great to finally meet you!"

My feet moved to brace her attack and I was happy that I didn't topple over. She was strong, maybe it ran in the family?

"Hi, I'm Chris," I choked out as the girl's snake-like hold on me tightened.

"I know! I can't believe Scott is dating you! I've seen all the shows you've been on and then find out you're gay and with my own bro? So disappointing!"

She finally let go of me and stepped back with a grin and I felt myself grinning back.

"Heh, sorry, your brother was just too interesting to overlook, glad to meet a fan though," I noticed Scott rolling his eyes but decided to ignore him. Tess giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally here," she gave one last bright smile before flouncing off into the kitchen where I instantly heard Tess get reprimanded for touching something she shouldn't.

"And that's the Bennet clan," Scott said with a smile, putting an arm around my waist, I smirked.

"I never would have guessed you were the normal one," Scott giggled.

"Oh please, I'm not normal, my mom is the most normal of all of us, you call being gay and feminine normal?" he kissed my cheek and tugged me towards the kitchen.

"By my standards, yeah," I said, giving his lips a quick peck before we were engulfed by the sweet smells of food.

"Ah! You made cornbread _**and **_pumpkin cookies?!" Scott squealed, letting go of me and leaving me in the dust as he raced to the counter where a delicious array of food was set up.

"Of course, anything for my boy on his birthday," Quinn smiled and Scott grinned, reaching out for a cookie when his hand was smacked by a spoon.

"Save room for the meal," Quinn's smile was gone, replaced by a mom glare, was there a class that every mom got that taught them that look?

"She got me too," Tess piped up from where she was perched on the island, holding up a red hand as proof. Scott chuckled and walked over to her; kissing her hand and putting his arm around her, making her giggle and cuddle against him. I smirked.

"As the birthday boy, shouldn't he get a cookie if he wants one?" I joked; leaning against the counter by Scott, Scott gave me a smile.

"Not right before supper," Quinn shot a glare at me over her shoulder before going back to stirring something in a big pot. I paled, scary woman.

"Mom," Scott said with a slight edge to his voice which made me think he had probably called his mom earlier to ask her to be nice to his boyfriend.

Yeah, I really didn't like being me right now…

888

Okay, I know it's bad to stop right in the middle of the story but I think I'm gonna make this a two-parter because this is what I've written since Christmas and haven't touched it since late April. I'll update as soon as I get more inspiration for it but thought that I'd let you enjoy this tidbit because I've kept you waiting so long.

Please tell me how you like the Bennet's and give me ideas for the ensuing dinner between them and Chris.

Happy Reading and see you soon my lovelies,

Whirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chap, I got inspiration reading your reviews, keep it up!**

**Woohoo! I have a ScotCh icon! Yay me!**

**Some notes before I begin, I made Chris' birthday be July 8****th**** since that's when TDI first aired and Scott's is August 25****th**** and since this story takes place in the past, Scott is 22 and Chris is 24, which in the current fandom would make them 24 and 26 respectively (Or technically 27 for Chris since July 8****th**** already passed while I was writing this). Thank you for reading that pointlessness.**

**888**

"How old is he again?" Quinn asked as she added butter to the simmering pot of green beans, Scott licked his lips.

"He's 24 Mom, only two years older, his birthday was last month," he exasperated but his mom's brow creased.

"Two years is kind of a big difference honey,"

"Ruth's fiancée is five years older than her and you don't rip on him!"

"Well Ruth is almost thirty, you're still young,"

"So is Chris, just please try and get to know him Mom, he's rough but a real nice guy deep down," Quinn nodded and went back to cooking while Scott walked over to the topic of their conversation.

I looked up from where I had been drooling over the pumpkin cookies and frowned at the frustrated look on Scott's face. He leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Why does she never like my boyfriends?" he muttered and my frown deepened.

"I'm screwed then?" he looked up at me with pouty brown eyes.

"Just stay away from topics like sex and explosives and I think we're good," he smiled which made me smirk.

"Oh come on, I'm sure your mom would love to hear about our _adventure_ last night!" I winked and Scott blushed crimson making me grin wider.

"Or the time last month with the snorkel?" he smacked my chest and I laughed.

"So Chris." I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see Ruth standing behind us, seems she had finished setting the table but how much had she heard? We _were_ whispering right?

"I would very much like if you sat next to me during the meal," she said, her voice reminding me of incense and other relaxing things. And considering the alternatives I would have to sit by, other than Scott, Ruth seemed like my safest bet.

"Sure," I nodded and Ruth gave a lazy smile before sashaying off to find where the other two Bennet's had gone.

"What was that you were saying about a snorkel?" Scott smirked up at me and I grinned before noticing Quinn's eyes were glancing in our direction and I swallowed my dirty retort.

"Quinny! Please tell me the food is ready now, I'm starving and you're not feeding an army!" I was saved by Paul barging in, hands over his stomach and a big pout on his face. I was beginning to see where Scott got his dramatics from.

"Yes, sit down, it's ready," Quinn smiled as her husband planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek before ambling over to the table and sitting at one of the ends.

"Chris, my boy! Come sit right here, I wanna hear more about this studio you work for!"

I resisted the urge to moan and let Scott drag me to the table where I sat next to Paul and Scott went around sitting across from me. Ruth and Tess helped Quinn put the numerous dishes of delicious looking food on the table. Man, if this was just for a birthday, I'd love to see this place at Thanksgiving. Although, to do that, I have to survive this weekend first.

Ruth sat down on my left while Tess hurriedly skipped to sit next to Scott, as if she was afraid the spot would be taken by a long lost sister if she didn't rush which left the furthest seat from me on the other end to Quinn, which I was very thankful for. She looked like the type of mother who would resort to poison if I so much as looked at Scott in the wrong way.

"Alright, a toast!" Paul smiled and lifted his glass of water and we all followed suit.

"To our birthday boy, Scott, so glad to have you back son and to his boyfriend Chris who agreed to come along to visit this loony bin," everyone laughed, even I let out a small chuckle.

"Now dig in!" I glanced at Scott who was licking his lips and reaching for a bowl of mouth-watering sweet potatoes. I helped myself to some green beans and passed them to Ruth who handed me the platter of chicken. I'd never seen home cooked food like this except for the rare occasions when I ate over at Scott's.

"Scott?" Tess peered at her brother curiously as she handed him the salt, "I've been wondering for awhile now, how good is Chris at kissing?"

I just barely held back the water that wanted to spew from my mouth, but Scott didn't even bat an eye.

"Amazing of course, would I be with him otherwise?" he smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him and stabbed my chicken with my fork, not daring to glance at Quinn to see what her reaction had been.

"Yeah, but he won't admit I taught him a few tricks," I smirked as I succeeded in making Scott blush and Tess giggle. I heard Ruth's throaty laugh beside me.

"And what tricks would those be Christopher?" Scott raised an eyebrow and my mirth instantly sank to my toes. I coughed and looked down the table.

"Could someone hand me the sweet potatoes?" I asked, eyeing Quinn, they were closest to her but she was gazing firmly at her plate, cutting her chicken and I got the thought of her imagining it was my neck.

"Here Chris," Ruth smiled at me as she grabbed the bowl and passed it to me. I nodded and pretended not to notice Ruth poke her mother.

"Scotty? How's work sweetie?" Quinn looked at her son suddenly and he halted bringing a spoonful of Jell-O to his mouth. Wait, there was Jell-O? I looked around for it.

"Fine, I'm helping on the set of Canadian Idol currently, but my boss said something about me moving to Chris' show soon," he smiled brightly and I winked at him, it'd be great to have Scott on the set with me, more chances to drag him into closets for a quickie instead of waiting till after work. Heheh.

"Anyone interesting to work with?" she asked and I glanced at her, she was smiling in a teasing way as if asking if he had a crush on set! I'm right here hello! Like she could ignore my awesome presence?!

"There are some nice people on crew but no different than normal," Scott shrugged, eating some green beans and looking at me. I managed a smile and picked at my chicken.

"What show are you working on currently Chris?" Paul asked jovially and I felt like I could have kissed him. Maybe Paul wasn't so bad.

"Well, right now, I'm hosting a prank show, kinda like Punk'd but I'm only filling in for the regular host while she's on maternity leave, the producers told me I'd probably be on the next season of So you think you can dance or something," I said and flicked a piece of cornbread at Scott, it hit his cheek and he glared at me, smiling.

"Scott told me you two were planning a new reality show?" Paul quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" I grinned, "A teenage version of Survivor!" I relished at the thought of the drama teens could cause for ratings.

"We're gonna pitch it to the producers soon," Scott nodded and pushed his ear-length hair out of his face, he really needed a haircut, I think spiky hair would suit him much better. Plus there would be less hair for him to hide that gorgeous face behind.

"Although, even if they do go for it, it probably won't be filmed for a few years yet," I thought of all the other ideas writers and producers had for our station. Who wanted to watch another season of the stupid Bachelor really? When would it become repetitive and redundant?

"Well, it sounds fascinating to me," Paul smiled, "Scott told me the premise of it and I have a few ideas," his cheeks turned slightly pink and Tess giggled.

"That'd be a first Daddy!" she said and fidgeted with her eyebrow piercing.

"That _would_ be a first," Quinn grinned across the table at her blushing husband and Paul flipped her off, causing Quinn to gasp and the rest of the Bennet's to laugh.

"As I was saying, I had an idea for your show," Paul pulled himself to his full height, which even when sitting was still taller than the rest of us. He adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"There would be challenges like Survivor right? Well, one challenge could be a treasure hunt, like all the contestants have to find a certain item or maybe a key to open a certain chest. Would that work?" he asked cautiously and I looked at Scott who was grinning. Apparently he was having the same evil ideas as me.

"That's great Paul, we'll use that in our pitch with the producers," I smiled. Paul looked awed and Scott smiled at me tenderly before he went back to eating. Apparently I had won his dad over; hopefully Quinn would be that easy too.

Probably not.

-

Soon the plates were empty and the dinner had gone pleasantly, only hitting one awkward moment when Ruth questioned about my previous relationships and how they compared to her brother. I'd shrugged it off with a joke but really how could I compare my non-existent previous relationships to being with Scott? There was no comparison, Scott trumped them all.

"Want some help putting leftovers away Mom?" Scott asked as he stood from the table.

"No way, you know no one works on their birthday, you march right on into the living room young man and get ready to open your presents," she said sternly but was smiling. Scott giggled and jogged to the doorway, reaching out for my hand.

"Oh Chris, could you help me though?" she turned to face the counter, scooping what little leftovers there was into containers. I glanced nervously at Scott but he pushed me forward and walked out to the living room.

Damn, this is why I shouldn't date a fellow sadist.

"Uh, what do you need me to do?" I rubbed my neck as I stepped forward, peering around Quinn, she shouldn't need my help, there was barely enough left over to make a meal for Paul. That man could eat! No wonder he coached football.

Quinn stopped scooping and set down the Tupperware before turning sharply towards me, brandishing the potato covered spoon in my face.

"Listen here Mr. MacLean; you've walked into a tight family here, if you couldn't tell, we all care for Scott very much, he's my only son and I want to see him taken care of," she shook the spoon and orange flecks of sweet potato splattered on my shirt. "And from what I've seen of your behavior Chris, you seem to only be vaguely interested in my son!"

My eyes widened and I clenched my fists, how dare she! There's no way she could know how I feel about Scott after only knowing me an hour! And I suddenly forgot I was in front of my lover's mother who I was trying to impress.

"No you listen, I came here to meet you, and I came because Scott asked me to, because it made him happy. I've never dated anyone longer than a week before, we've been together 8 months, I wouldn't waste my time if I didn't like- Hell, _love_- your son. I love him, so much it's insane, the only reason I haven't been clinging to him like usual is because I'm nervous, I want you to like me cuz if you like me then I can keep Scott and I know I'd be the stupidest fuck if I ever let him go and even though I'm awesome, I don't see why he chooses to be with me. So don't tell me I don't care about Scott, you have no damn idea," I finished and found myself panting slightly, I hoped I hadn't gotten too loud. Scott might beat me if he knew I had chewed out his mother…

My cheeks turned red and I glanced at Quinn, losing my anger instantly, it being replaced again by fear. But Quinn wasn't shocked, she wasn't angry, she was _smiling_.

"Now that's exactly what I wanted to hear," she wiped the splatters off my shirt, "Minus all the swearing of course," she winked at my gaping face; I quickly shook out of it.

"Does this mean you'll call me son?" I asked with a small smile and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it," she muttered and turned back to the counter. I took that as my cue and walked to the living room, not believing I had gotten off so easily.

I stepped into the room where the other Bennet's had gathered, Paul was in an armchair near the arch where I walked in, Ruth was perched elegantly on the couch while Tess was bouncing next to her, ear buds in her ears, her head bobbing to whatever song she was listening to and Scott was on the loveseat across from them, eyeing his presents, looking ready to maul them, distracting himself by playing with his arm warmers.

I smiled and went to sit next to him when the carpet decided to jump up into my face. I spit a piece of lint out of my mouth and looked up at Ruth who was smiling vaguely and tucking her leg back under her as graceful as ever. She had tripped me? Oh she'd get it later.

I shrugged and got to my feet, pretending I hadn't fallen flat on my face. I sat next to Scott, putting my arm around him while he gave me a weird look, I kissed him and he immediately smiled.

"Oh Chris, I was wondering about one of the shows you hosted," Paul looked at me and I paled, not more questions.

"Okay! Who's ready for presents?!" Quinn clasped her hands together and grinned as she joined us. Paul looked up at her pouting, Quinn ignored him and sat on his lap while Scott started bouncing slightly, looking like Tess minus the pigtails. Tess meanwhile had attached her iPod to speakers and Backstreet Boys quietly filled the room. Scott rolled his eyes and Tess stuck out her tongue, making me think it was probably some sibling rivalry joke since Scott had a love/hate relationship with the boy band.

"Which one should I open first?" Scott bit his lip and looked at the small pile of presents on the table in confusion.

"Mine!" Tess and Quinn yelled at the same time and Scott grinned, tapping his chin before selecting a small box wrapped in sparkly pink paper. Tess pumped her fist in the air.

Scott tore off the paper excitedly and growled as he pulled at the tape holding the box shut, Tess giggled. I took my pocket knife out and quickly sliced the tape, Scott gave me a quick sloppy thank you kiss before ripping the box open and laughing.

Out of the tissue paper he tugged a silky pink tank and shorts. I mentally drooled at the thought of Scott wearing these; they'd certainly be all small and tight right? Thank you Tess.

"New pjs? Thanks Tessie! I was getting sick of wearing Chris' boxers," he smirked and I blushed a bit, he couldn't spare me in front of his parents could he? I glanced at them but both Quinn and Paul were smiling. Odd couple…

Scott rifled through the box and grinned when he felt something else and pulled it out before instantly dropping it.

"Tess!" Scott whined while his sister broke into hysterical laughter, I peered over Scott's shoulder into the box and grinned, inside was a big bottle of warming massaging lube, berry flavored. Yeah, Tess was my favorite sister.

"Thanks Tess!" I beamed at her and she gave me a saucy wink, still giggling at her brother's red face. I took the box from Scott, putting his new pajamas back in, nice and soft, Mmm, before handing him another one, his blush disappeared being replaced by a happy grin as he tore off the wrapping.

It was Ruth's present, the paper was dark purple and covered in silvery stars, was Scott sure she was a realtor not a fortune teller?

Her present was a pink and black striped hoodie and a bottle of Scott's favorite perfume, rosewood and apple. It smelled delicious, every time Scott wore it, I spent the night with my lips attached to his neck.

Scott grinned at the biggest box on the table, the present from his parents and he attacked it, having it open in a matter of seconds. Inside were all of Scott's favorite things, a package of pixie sticks, some orange scented shampoo and soap, a fuzzy Hello Kitty blanket, cinnamon scented bubble bath, a purple scarf and a book called 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'.

"Thank you!" Scott cried and rushed to hug his parents who were grinning. I began opening the pixie sticks but Scott heard me, "Don't you dare!" he ran back over to grab them from me but I stood and held them above my head, he reached for them but I was too tall.

"What do you say?" I asked, wiggling the bag, his family watching in amusement as I taunted Scott who was pouting as he mumbled something.

"Didn't quite catch that," I smirked and Scott smiled sarcastically.

"Chris is the sexiest bastard in Canada," he said and I chuckled.

"Close enough," I dropped the bag into his grasp and he rolled his eyes and put the candy back in the box.

"Seems perfect for you Scotty," Ruth smiled and Scott glared at her but smiled.

"Eh, he's alright," he shrugged and I smacked his ass as I sat down again. Scott yelped and tried glaring at me _and_ Tess since she had started laughing.

Scott sighed and sat down beside me, pinching my arm and leaning against me.

"Wait, Chris don't you have a present for Scott?" Quinn spoke up and looked at me curiously. Oh great, was this another one of her tests?

Scott looked up at me and seemed confused as I smiled, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a thin red cardboard box, holding it out to Scott who was smiling tenderly. He took it and opened it, gasping.

"Oh Chris,"

I grinned smugly, inside was a necklace, silver with a simple blue heart-shaped sapphire as its charm, a C and S entwined and engraved in silver in the middle of the heart.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Scott whispered before hugging me gently and I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his hair with a smile.

"You're welcome baby," I whispered back.

"Love you," I felt him smile against my neck.

"Love you too," I was suddenly glad for the music since it covered up our sweet sentiments.

Scott pulled away a few moments later and held out the necklace to me before turning so I could latch it around his neck. It settled perfectly against his collarbone and he smiled.

I kissed his cheek and looked around the room, Tess was looking at Scott with the utmost jealousy on her face, Ruth was smiling gently at me and both Quinn and Paul looked impressed.

Maybe I _would_ get through this weekend alive.

-

We spent the rest of the day talking, going to the park and watching the sunset and Ruth and Tess had only pranked me twice, they were amateurs compared to me and Scott.

And now, the "adults" had gone to bed and us "kids" were gathered in the kitchen, leaning against the center island, eating ice cream, Scott's sundae covered in extra chocolate and cherries.

"…and then he had to walk home in his boxers!" Tess grinned as she finished up a story about a prank she had played on Scott in high school. My lover was blushing and sucking on a cherry.

"And you didn't get a picture or video?" I asked, Scott glared at me while Tess pouted.

"I did get a few pictures but Scott managed to steal them and burned them!"

Now Scott smirked, "You were the one dumb enough to hide the pictures in your diary."

Tess rolled her eyes and continued eating her ice cream.

"Well, I'm heading to bed," she said and bounced to the sink to put her bowl away and smiled at us, "Remind me in the morning to tell you about the time with the paste and glitter and Scott's penis," she gave one last grin before flouncing from the room, pigtails bobbing. Scott blushed.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked with a smirk.

"You? Yes, _you'd_ wanna know. Do I _want_ you to know? No." Scott shoved the last of his sundae in his mouth while his other hand was wrapped protectively around his necklace. I'd caught him playing with it all day.

"I'll make sure to remind Tess then," I took our bowls to the sink while Scott chuckled.

"Then I can tell her about that time you mistook a female producer for me and groped her," he smiled and I threw my hands up.

"I was wearing sunglasses and she really did look like you from behind!"

"She was wearing a pantsuit," he crossed his arms and I sighed, defeated.

"Whatever, let's go upstairs and use Tess' present!" I wiggled my eyebrows and Scott smirked.

"Not when my parents are in the same house Christopher, let alone right across the hall," I pouted and nodded.

"Oh fine, as long as you wear the new pjs," Scott smiled.

"Deal."

-

Scott smiled as he snuggled against me, getting comfortable in his bed, his old room was unsurprisingly a room covered in pink and purple and soft things like blankets, pillows, plush and puffy chairs.

"So meeting my parents wasn't so bad was it?" he leaned his head over my heart and I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Nah, it's right up there with pulling teeth," I chuckled and Scott giggled.

"My mom wasn't as bad as she's been with past boys of mine," he said and I smiled.

"Of course, none of them were as cool as me," even though I couldn't see him in the dark, I knew Scott was rolling his eyes.

"I'm surprised at how well-behaved you've been though, no pranks or anything,"

"Well then, the buckets of cold water above their doors shouldn't be a surprise right?"

"Christopher!"

"They put me through Hell and I couldn't resist," I smiled, proud of myself, I could feel Scott smiling too even though he was supposedly mad.

"My mom will kill you just so you know,"

"I can take her," I said, Scott snorted.

"I love you Chris,"

"Ditto Scotty," I kissed his forehead and he snuggled against me, the silk pajamas rubbing against my bare skin temptingly.

"I admit, coming here wasn't so bad," I yawned and closed my eyes, ready for sleep after what was probably the longest day of my life.

"Night Chrissy," my angel muttered.

"Night babe."

Yeah, okay, maybe I over exaggerated the whole meet the parents' thing but come on, you saw Quinn with that spoon! She was a freaking animal!

"Chris, where the heck did you get three buckets?"

888

Finally! Ack, this thing took forever to finish!

I've decided I fail at doing Chris' POV, it's really hard so I think I'll stick with third person or Scott's point of view from now on.

I'm sorry if this chap seems rushed, I really just wanted to finish so I could move on to better stories.

I hope you enjoyed this anyway. Reviews are always appreciated and adored.

Happy Birthday Scott! You're a quarter of a century old now!

(Even if he was technically created in November)

Happy Reading,

Whirl.


End file.
